Pooh's Adventures of Hey There It's Yogi Bear
'' Pooh's Adventures of Hey There It's Yogi Bear'' is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Yogi Bear film by David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989). It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. PlotCategory:Winnie the Pooh/Yogi Bear Films Boo-Boo Bear wakes up from winter hibernation, excited about the new Spring. Then Yogi Bear wakes up, his only interest finding some food to eat. Cindy Bear unsuccessfully tries to woo Yogi. After Ranger Smith thwarts Yogi's latest attempts to grab some food, Yogi gets angry and convinces Ranger to transfer him out of Jellystone National Park. Smith prepares Yogi to be sent over to the San Diego Zoo along with an identification tag. Yogi first says goodbye to everything, but tricks another bear named Cornbone into going to California instead of him and Boo-Boo and Cindy remain unaware of this, thinking Yogi departed for good. Soon, Yogi is stealing food from all over the park under the alter ego "The Brown Phantom", but Smith believes its another bear. He threatens whoever it is to be sent to the zoo. Cindy, wishing to be with Yogi at the zoo, angers Smith into mistakenly sending her away. However, she gets sent to the St. Louis Zoo instead, as the San Diego Zoo doesn't need anymore bears. When she realizes her true destination, she gets very sad, crying since she knows she'd be far from Yogi now. Late that night, Cindy falls out of the train and becomes lost. A traveling circus is looking for a great act to raise their ratings, when suddenly, their dog runs off and scares Cindy into walking on the telephone wires, the perfect opportunity for the circus. Yogi has recently missed Boo-Boo and above all Cindy. Yogi goes to Ranger Smith and hears about her disappearance. Soon, Yogi and Boo-Boo escape from Jellystone to find Cindy. Meanwhile, Ranger Smith decides to let them find their way home by to avoid trouble with the commissioner. After an extensive travel, Yogi and Boo-Boo locate Cindy, who is being kept a prisoner for the greedy manager's nest egg. As Yogi confronts the manager, he is made to join the circus, too. Boo-Boo releases Yogi and Cindy and they make their exit. As they are make their way home, they crash a barnyard party somehow escaping afloat a river with the barn's door. Then, while Cindy & Yogi dream about a honeymoon in Venice, they find themselves suddenly being chased and hunted by the police, as they somehow became fugitives, but make their escape. They hitch a ride, but find themselves in the middle of a busy city and make a run from the police to the top of a hotel and across to a high rise under construction. The next morning, Ranger Smith sees the three bears on television and decides to pick them up in a helicopter. All the commotions have made a great publicity for Jellystone and Ranger Smith gets promoted to Chief Ranger. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi. Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Louis, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, The Masters of Evil, The Trix, and The Crime Empire guest star in this film. *BrerJake90 was originally going to make this film, but he retired from making any more Pooh's Adventures films, so David Graham (aka BowserMovies1989) will make this film instead. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Yogi Bear Films Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Upcoming films